The present invention relates to a construction of a cabin of a backhoe.
Up to now, there is known to the public a backhoe with a cabin which covers a control portion so as to enable a comfortable work in rainy weather, in a cold district, or in summer.
In this construction, a door for getting in and out the cabin is provided in a side face of the cabin. The door can be opened and closed around the vertical axis on the backside of the door. Alternatively, a sliding door or a foldable door may be used to serve as a door prevented from protruding on its opening.
Moreover, there is also known to the public such an art that the above-mentioned door falls within the width of a traveling device during the turn of a turn frame by placing the door within the turn frame in plan view. For example, such an art is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Gazette Hei. 6-85455, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 11-10084, and the Japanese Patent No. 257541.
An actual work may be done with the door open, when it is not as hot as an air-conditioning is required, or frequent accesses to the cabin are required, etc. From such the actual condition, it is a weak point of the art in the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Gazette Hei. 6-85455 and the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 11-10084 that the outer edge of the door protrudes from the turn frame at the time of opening the door, and cross over the width of the traveling device, and there causes possibility of hitting external obstacles with the door at the turn motion.
In the art of Japanese Patent No. 257541, the door is constituted so as to fall within a diameter of turning circle within the width of the traveling device even if the door is open. In the construction, a cabin side wall greatly is bulged to the outside direction perpendicular to the turn direction so as to improve the comfort. However, an operator is forced to operate in the space which is not large enough, because the bulge of the side wall is in the shape of a xe2x80x9cdoglegxe2x80x9d in plan view and still reduces the space greatly, so the indoor space cannot yet be assured to the maximum. According to the embodiment in a specification of Japanese Patent No. 257541, the operation of the lever (left-hand side lever) located on the side where the side wall is bulged becomes difficult because of contact of an operator""s arm to the side wall while operating.
Moreover, when the door of the above-mentioned foldable type is adopted, the door arranged in the circle of the circular turn frame cannot utilize the most of the indoor space because the width of a door on one side in the longitudinal direction (before side) is larger than the width of the other door on the other side in the longitudinal direction (backside).
The present invention is made in view of the weak point of such a conventional constitution, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cabin of a backhoe which is placed substantially within a diameter of turning circle even at the time of opening the door, while assuring the maximum habitation space and operability in the limited turn table.
A cabin of a small-rear-turning backhoe according to the present invention comprises a turn frame, which is substantially circular excluding a portion thereof serving as a working machine mounting part for attaching a working machine and whose diameter substantially falls within the width of a traveling device. A rear portion of the cabin is formed into a curved surface which is disposed substantially along an outer peripheral shape of the turn frame in plan view, and at least one side surface of the cabin is constructed in a polygonal shape. Thereby, an indoor space can be enlarged than before, so comfort is improved, and operability about levers is improved in such a comfortable space. The safety at work is also improved. Furthermore, such a cabin can suit to standards of countries except Japan.
Moreover, according to the present invention, the cabin covers a substantially whole surface of portion of the turn frame excluding the working machine mounting part and one side portion thereof serving as a tank cover. Therefore, the indoor space can be enlarged so as not to disturb the excavating work, whereby a control operation becomes possible without an oppressive sensation even if a backhoe is small, and comfort is improved.
Alternatively, the cabin may cover a substantially whole surface of portion of the turn frame excluding the working machine mounting part. In this construction, the tank cover can be opened from outer side while the indoor space being enlarged, so that controllability and workability are improved without damaging maintenance nature.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, a fuel tank is mounted on the one side of the turn frame, and the cabin is mounted across the fuel tank so that the side surface of the fuel tank serves as a part of side surface of the cabin. Therefore, the portion of the fuel tank under the cabin is omitted so as to reduce the material costs of the cabin while the indoor space of the cabin is enlarged. Such a cabin contributes to improvement in comfort without deteriorating ease in maintenance of the tank.
According to the present invention, the rear portion of the cabin is located on a rear outer peripheral end of an engine room. A bonnet, which covers the cabin, and the engine room are aligned on a substantially straight line, so as to reduce irregularity between the cabin and the bonnet, thereby improving an appearance. Moreover, the cabin is located in inner side of the turn frame so as not to contact other obstacles in turn motion.
Moreover, according to the present invention, the side wall of the cabin is so slanted that the upper portion thereof is disposed inward of turn circle. A head of the cabin does not look large so that the cabin appears stable. Furthermore, the cabin head is prevented from contacting obstacles in its turn motion.
In addition, an outer peripheral end of a roof in the cabin overhangs outward from an outer surface of a window glass. Thus, raindrops etc. do not directly hit a sealing member of the window glass, thereby lengthening a life of the sealing member so as to effectively prevent the rainwater from permeating the indoor for a long time.
Among side surfaces of the cabin arranged in a polygonal shape, adjacent two surfaces are constituted by a foldable door. These adjacent two surfaces have substantially equal widths so as to enlarge the indoor space, thereby improving comfort and controllability of levers.
Additionally, the cabin of the rearward small-turning backhoe according to the present invention comprising the turn frame formed in substantially circular shape excluding the working machine mounting part thereof so that the diameter of the turn frame fall substantially within the width of the traveling device, wherein a foldable door is adopted as the door provided in the cabin, and the center of a pivotal shaft of a hinge at the fold position thereof is located on an extension line serving as middle lines of the respective door glasses in their thickness. Due to this construction, whether the door is opened and closed, the space between the door glasses does not change. Therefore, the tension force or the compressive force hardly interacts on a sealing member at the fold position, so the sealing member can have a long life. The rotation angle range is also assured widely.
According to the present invention, edges of both the door glasses mutually connected by the hinge are also connected by a sealing member. The sealing member is constructed so as to bypass the hinge so that the rotation of the hinge and the expansion and contraction of the sealing member can be performed separately from each other so as to avoid interacting stress therebetween, thereby lengthening a life of the sealing member. Moreover, a core is put into a portion of the seal member for clamping the glass so that the sealing member can be assembled by the merely easy fitting operation without adhesion.
Furthermore, a cabin of a backhoe according to the present invention comprises a cabin frame, wherein an edge portion of the cabin frame to which a glass is attached is provided with holes or bosses. Therefore, even if the glass brakes, a substitute glass made of a synthetic resin etc. which is previously opened by holes corresponding to the holes or bosses of the cabin frame in location, can be easily engaged with the cabin frame through bolts, pins or so on. Hence, the glass can be quickly repaired because the time for drying an adhesive bond is unnecessary, thereby shortening the discontinuation time of work and enabling the work to be resumed in no time.
In addition, the cabin of a backhoe according to the present invention is detachably provided with a front lower glass, wherein a beltlike member, which is wider than the width of the front lower glass so that the removed front lower glass is stored between an inner surface of the cabin and the beltlike member. Therefore, the removed front lower glass can be moved for storage only by being taken down while its upward or sideward motion can be shortened, thereby reducing a fear of braking the front lower glass in its detachment. Moreover, the fixed structure of the front lower glass becomes simple and cheap.